


Guidance Counsellor

by Void_Kitsune



Series: The Immortal and The Hacker [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Frist guidance counsellor scene, Male trans New Kid, New Kid has a name but it's not spoken here, New Kid has a set appearance, New Kid is so done with this bull, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, story written as you but it's not a reader, transgender New Kid, trying out a new style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: "Oh, hi. You're the New Kid, right?" Mr Macky questioned as you stepped into his room. He stood and walked around his desk to greet you. You nodded. "Oh, great, thanks for coming, have a seat."You could already see where this was gonna go and you were gonna hate every second of it. You just hope it's a one-time thing because if not, God help youYou also seem to be picking up a habit of mental swearing. God-fucking-dammit.------Part 1 of Guidance Counsellor





	Guidance Counsellor

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to doing a mini sketch of Jasper :)
> 
> I'll do a better one with his hero outfit too later on.

"Oh, hi. You're the New Kid, right?" Mr Macky questioned as you stepped into his room. He stood and walked around his desk to greet you. You nodded. "Oh, great, thanks for coming, have a seat."

You could already see where this was gonna go and you were gonna hate every second of it. You just hope it's a one-time thing because if not, God help you. But you do as you were told, taking the seat set out for you. Mr Macky sat in the other chair opposite you, crossing his legs and grabbing a clipboard from his desk.

"As your counsellor, you can talk to me about anything, mkay? Now, I understand you wanna talk about... sex?"

You wanna talk about what? When did you sign up for counselling on talking about sex? It better well not have been fucking Cartman because if so, you swear to mother-fucking-God you're gonna beat his fat-ass up until he's blue and purple.

"Mkay, see, I'm highly trained in, uh, sex issues, mkay, and you don't have to be afraid." He paused as if waiting for you to speak but you don't (obviously) and there was an awkward four-second silence before he speaks again. "Mkay, New Kid, it's, it's really simple when, uh, when you wanna talk about your sex, you simply, you can start by simply saying, you know, I'm a, I'm a boy, or a girl or other."

Ah, so it's not _that_ kind of sex then- but that still didn't explain why you had this bloody meeting in the first place.

"I'm male." you deadpan, wasn't it obvious? You didn't look anything like a girl would, you didn't wear makeup or a skirt or dress or anything that would make someone think you'd be a girl... right?

For a moment your chest squeezed painfully; w-was it something you were wearing? Was it your appearance? Did you still look like a girl? The thought shook you to the core because you hated it, loathed the idea that someone saw you as female when you weren't.

"Boy, right, exactly, you got it." Mr Macky nodded. "Now, New Kid, this might get confusing but listen close, mkay. if you were born a boy, that's called being a cisgender boy, mkay, or 'cis' for short. But, well, you might have transitioned into being a boy. You see what I mean? If you were not born a boy but now identify as one, well, that's called being transgender, mkay. Or trans for short, mkay? so, erm, do you identify as being cisgendered or transgendered?"

You sighed- at least this could be a hell of a lot worse.

You already know all about this- you did every little piece of research possible when you were trying to find yourself.

"Transgender."

"You're transgender, then? You mean, you were born a girl and now you're a boy?" his voice wavered with hesitation and confusion. It was obvious to you he wasn't expecting that and you felt relief at the thought- at the thought that he believed you to be male and _not female_. That this was simply about noting down your identification and nothing more. You nodded.

"Okay... Can you hang on a minute? I need to call your parents. This will just take a second." he stood and moved to the phone.

 _Fuck_ \- please goddammit no! This was just gonna make them argue more! You wanted to shout in frustration and your eyes burned but no words left your mouth as Mr Macky lifted the phone and dialled your home phone.

"Uh, hello, this is Mr Macky the school counsellor." he greeted. "Yes, hi, uh, I have your child here in my office and well, your child has just let me know that... he'd transgender." There was a pause as whichever parent that had picked the phone up answered. God-fucking-dammit, you have the suspicion you'll be spending the night at Kenny's. "Oh, you knew that? Mkay. Well no, it's fine, it's just- I believe everyone was under the impression that he was a boy, I mean, a cis boy, mkay."

Not everyone. Kenny, Wendy and a few other girls knew.

"Has he gotten- Oh, no, no, no, you're right, it's none of my business." Damn right it's not your business. There was another pause. "Yeah, no, that's- that's great, that's great to know. I think I can really maybe be of help from here on out. Thany you very much. Mkay, bye-bye now, mkay."

He set the phone down and sat back down.

"Mkay. Well, this is a shocker, New Kid. But I hope that this discussion has helped you understand your sex, mkay."

You were wrong, this was a god damn train wreck.

You stood, pursing your lips awkwardly and walked out.

You needed to call Kenny.


End file.
